star fox lost freedom
by Denonwolf
Summary: whats this a clash of star fox and star wolf again but wait star wolf came with a mission shall we find out what their true intentions are.


Day 1

Near the planet Papetoon, a dog fight broke out between Starwolf and Starfox.

Fox was facing Wolf, his ace pilot Falco was facing Leon, and his last two pilots, Krystal and Slippy, were facing Panther which was relatively fair, since Slippy was probably the worst pilot ever.

Fox did a barrel roll left then right, getting frustrated. The battle has been going on less than 15 minutes, but that was too long for Fox. Deciding to use a risky tactic, he hit his boosters, Wolf not far behind, as they sped towards Papetoon, and just out of nowere put on the brakes, making Wolf fly over him. Fox gave chase, opening fire on his rival.

"Nice move, pup, but those won't get through my shielding tech." Wolf said as his shield suddenly turned green, flaring up brightly.

"What but.. Dammit." Fox snarled as he let one of his bombs lose and that still did nothing. "You need guns like these to hit me." Wolf called as he turned the tables. Forced on the defensive now, Fox dodged left and right until his right wing was shot off. Looking down quickly to see his shields at 15%, he realized how much Starwolf had improved. He couldn't retreat, or fight back, so he stopped.

"Sorry Fox it's getting too hot here, I have to pull out." Falco's voice called out over the radio.

"Right behind you, my Arwing couldn't last another blast." Slippey added.

"Fox they won this time we should retreat" Krystal said over the radio.

Snarling, fox flew past their mother ship the Greatwolf, on his way back to his team.

"WARNING LASER LOCK. WARNING MISSILE LOCK." the alarms came from Slippy's, Falco's and Krystal's Arwings at once. Starwolf regrouped in a formation.

"Well, McCloud, now you got a choice to make. Come with Starwolf peacefully, or, we can kill your pilots. What's it going to be?" Wolf said with an excited growl, obviously about winning their first dog fight from Starfox, but his time they had Starfox right where he wanted them.

"Fox, don't do this. We can take them." Falco said, turning his ship around, Slippy lining up on his wing.

"Krystal, I must persist. Why hang around such a pathetic team? come back to Starwolf." Panther growled.

"My place is with Starfox not Starwolf." Krystal snapped.

However, Fox wasn't listening. He was checking the damage on his friends' ships, and the result was bad. Falco, 002, damage report: major damage minor breach. Slippey, 003, damage report: left wing damage major cannon offline booster minor damage. Krystal, 004, damage report: cannon offline booster damage front damaged.

-my friends' ships can't take another close call like that.- Fox thought -and we're hopelessly outgunned. The Greatfox is a day trip away.. I know what I must do-

"So McCloud what's it gonna be? Go back alone or save you friends?" Wolf said with a smug grin on his face.

"Of course he I-"

"Falco you're in charge for while I'm gone I'm counting on you to make the right choices and to lead the team now as last order as your leader back to the ship"

"But Fox-"

"No, now get going." Fox growled as Krystal, Slippy and Falco protested, but Fox turned off his radio. They were given no choice hut to turn and fly off, while Fox trailed behind Starwolf, landing in their hanger. Getting out after Starwolf, he climbed down. Leon walked over, attaching heavy clamps to the arwing, while Wolf walked over and slammed Fox into the ground, knocking him out.

-Hours later-

Fox woke to a metal ceiling on a soft bed and in the dark. He felt a light breeze on his sheath and balls, which led him to conclude he was naked. He sat up, confirming what he already knew, falling back on the bed when his neck was yanked back. He groaned out, rubbing his sore neck, when he made a startling discovery. He laid frozen, hand on his neck, resting on a strip of smooth leather. He felt around, and found a chain, fixed to the bed, before moving further around, until it reached a small loop at the front. And there was a dog-tag! He was wearing a collar!

Fox was too busy freaking out about being in a Starwolf room, belonging to either Leon or Wolf or Panther, with a collar on, and naked, to notice the infamous Wolf sitting in the corner watching.

Denon:this is just a short general story master slave story it will be a 7 chap story then it will end first chap day 1 next chap is week 1


End file.
